shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reibei Reibei no Mi
Introduction The Reibei Reibei no Mi is a powerful Paramecia type Devil Fruit which was eaten by the pirate and captain of The Technicolour Pirates, Leo D Charlie. Appearance The fruit is an apple which is purple in colour with red streaks down either side. Usage The fruit gives it's consumer an incredible large array of psychic abilities including; telekinesis, telepathy, psychic shields, mind control, mind reading, hypnosis, memory wipes, creating illusions, levitation, precognitive abilities and even the ability to talk/connect with the dead. The powers are generally invisible in their appearance but if used to an extent the psychic energies can manifest themselves into a visible form that has the appearance of purple energy. Strengths The strength of the fruit lies in it's variety of powers and in the usefulness of each power. Each ability is both useful in and out of combat some more than others for example the telekinesis and shield abilities are primarily for combat whilst telepathy and mind control can be just as useful for espionage as they are for combat. Also the stronger the consumer's mind and will are the more powerful and effective the abilities become. Another thing to note is that because the abilities are effected by willpower, they can be easily integrated with Haki. Weaknesses The consumer suffers from the same weakness as all other Devil Fruit consumers suffer from, the inability to swim, but it also suffers from it's own weaknesses which derive from it's strengths. The first weakness is that due to the variety of powers it takes a long time to fully master the fruit the current owner of the fruits powers, Leo D Charlie, took 11 and a half years to master the majority of the fruit and still has yet to fully master talking to/connecting to the dead. The other weakness is far more severe due to the fruits focus on mental abilities and the use of mind and will. When using the fruits abilities in longevity it causes strains on the users mind and will, if these strains are unheeded they can cause severe damage to the mind and weak minded/willed people can be driven insane by them. Only the strongest of minds and wills can handle the strains but even then they can still suffer damage however the strain can be combated through the strengthening of the mind through activities that allow the user to gain knowledge and add to the mind's strength such as reading. Attacks Generally their are no named attacks but there are two sub-genre's of the types of attacks the fruit can use, as well as a named transformation: *'Telekinetic Attacks and Barriers - '''All of these attacks involve the use of psychic energies to interact with the physical realm to deal damage. Telekinesis is the most common offensive power in the fruits arsenal and so this is the one that is predominantly used to attack with, through telekinesis the user can pick up objects and use them as weapons to attack enemies. Depending on the strength of the users mind these objects can range from the smallest particles to the largest of islands, some have even reported that continents and even the entire world may not be able to escape the fruits power but this has not yet been clarified and if it were to be true it would need an incredibly powerful willed and minded person and would cause immeasurable strains to their mind. The psychic energies can also be used to create near unbreakable barriers to defend the user from attacks, not only making the user almost unstoppable offensively but near invulnerable defensively (depending on the strength of their mind.) Another offensive power of works in a similar way to the idea of an energy ball, the user condenses psychic energy in their hand creating a ball of energy that varies in size in accordance to how much energy is condensed. These condensed balls of energy work like a mix between Kuma's Ursus Shock and Kizaru's light beams, they are fired at incredibly high speed, almost that of the speed of light, and when they make contact with something they explode in a shock wave/blast that varies in size depending on how much energy is used. One last thing to note is that these psychic energies can be augmented offensively in a form similar to the barriers, for example adding a buzz saw like edge to a sword or a mass of energy around the fist to add more power to a punch. *'Mental and Spiritual Attacks - 'All of these attacks involve directly attacking a persons mind and spirit to inflict damage. These types of attack can be seen as more brutal than their more physical counterparts as they can deal so much damage to a persons mind it will at the least take them completely out of a fight and at the most kill them or have indefinite effects on their mind. Due to these and the damage they cause they have sprouted the only two named attacks among the Reibei Reinei No Mi's attacks, Tsubusu Ki (Mind Crush) and Shoukixyoki (Mind Erase). The former of the two destroys all of the nerve endings within the brain by overflowing the opponent's mind with psychic energy killing them quickly and definitely, the latter of the two erases every single drop of data in a persons mind making them forget about everything they knew besides their basic instincts reverting them to a baby like state of mind. Their are other attacks like these as well which so far have remained nameless that can cause people to go insane due to a massive amount of damage to their mind and soul. Some of the more minor abilities of this nature are compatible with Kenbunshoku Haki such as mind reading and precognitive abilities. *'Berserker Mode - '''This form is the pinnacle of the Reibei Reibei no Mi's powers, the user gains limitless access to their powers whilst ignoring the strain that such access would have on the mind. Both mind and body are flooded with psychic energy increasing all physical attributes as well as the damage, range and force of the psychic powers themselves. Nothing is sacred before the Berserker Mode, anything and everything becomes under the affect of the fruits powers and so the fruit becomes incredibly dangerous even for the strongest of fighters and those who would otherwise be unaffected by certain psychic techniques such as intangible Logia's being affected by telekinesis. But that danger also applies to the user, at first the Berserker mode is an accidental transformation that occurs when the user uses too much of their power whilst ignoring the strain on their mind and because the form is accidental it is impossible to control and so both friend and foe are in serious danger. Also because the form in uncontrollable in the accidental stage, the user cannot stop themselves from attacking anything with in their sights and causing massive damage to the environment and because the Berserker Mode gives limitless access to the powers of the fruit even the world is in danger much like if someone uses the Gura Gura no Mi recklessly (*Cough* Blackbeard *Cough*) and so someone must stop the user either through knocking them out, draining them of their power through the use of sea stone or seawater or by killing them. Another issue is due to the ignorance of the strain from the user, the user's mind can be damage extremely to the point of insanity, permanent mental issues or brain damage. Once controlled this form is the most powerful ability of the fruit and can defeat almost any opponent with ease, only the very strongest fighters can stand up to the power of the Berserker Mode. In this form the user's appearance changes as well, their body gives off a purple glow, their hands irradiate with purple, fire like waves of energy, the users hair (if long enough) stands on end, the user is permanently levitating and has random pieces of the environment floating all around them. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates